TS formation using DPT allows different exposures to decompose TT and TB features within a single layer. Traditional methods typically generate TT regions based on active regions and TB regions based on gate electrode shapes without designating or drawing the features before fabrication because determining (i.e., fully designating or drawing) TT and TB features is overly complicated to implement. As such, traditional methods frequently utilize designs without TT and TB features designated or drawn for fabrication. However, generating TT and TB regions makes design rule checks (DRC) checks difficult as the generation code is complex and not very robust, leading to mask rule check (MRC) and optical rule check (ORC) problems. These, in turn, could lead to TS to gate electrode shorts, rendering the fabricated design unsuitable for an intended use.
A need therefore exists for a less complex methodology enabling formation of TS with DRC checking